La conspiracion del QUESO
¿El queso es adictivo? Me declaro fan absoluto del queso. Es probablemente el mejor invento de la humanidad, al lado del café (de cafetera italiana). Pero, ¿por qué se habló del queso como adictivo? Resulta que con la publicación de este estudio abundaron (unos meses más tarde, todo sea dicho) titulares como Un estudio científico compara la adicción al queso con la adicción a las drogas ''o ''Cheese really is crack. Study reveals cheese is as addictive as drugs. Ahora bien. ¿Lo es? Y, ¿por qué? Y… ¿Se puede vivir con este hecho sobre las espaldas? Al lío. ¿Lo es? Cuando se estudia con atención el artículo que desató titulares, quizá se puede concluir que los medios de comunicación exageraron. Nada nuevo. Y cito un fragmento de este post de Juan Revenga: Igual solo se trata de generar cierto sensacionalismo a partir de titulares más o menos impactantes en un ejercicio de amarillismo nutricional '''con el fin de vender más ejemplares o visitas en una página web'. A pesar de que la salud esté en juego.'' Durante el estudio, hablan de la impulsividad y la preferencia de unos alimentos frente a otros. Indagan sobre qué componentes de una dieta típica (occidentalizada) serán los más habituales en un ''patrón de comida adictiva ''(es decir, que alimentos les costaba más controlar su consumo al comerlos), comparando durante la introducción y la discusión la acción en el organismo de determinados componentes de la dieta habitual con las drogas de abuso por sus propiedades farmacocinéticas y el funcionamiento del sistema de recompensa, argumentando que estudios de neuroimagen revelan similitudes biológicas. Según qué experimento, los resultados fueron: '[''Posición en el primer experimento, ordenados según cuándo controlar el consumo de un alimento se define como problemático / posición en el segundo experimento, se pide que se valoren alimentos de 1 (no problemático) a 7 (extremadamente problemático) en cuanto a eliminarlos de su dieta] · Chocolate (1º / 2º, empatado) – creo que no precisamente el 99%… · Pizza ( 4º / 1º) · Helado (2º / 5º) · Patatas fritas “chips” (6º / 2º, empatado) · Patatas fritas “a la francesa” (3º / 6º) · Galletas (5º / 4º) Tras esto se preguntaron: ¿qué tendrán estos alimentos en común? O ¿por qué destacan? Setenciando que habían '''tres características que hacían que un alimento o producto entrase con más fuerza dentro de un “Me cuesta más dejar de comerlo cuando lo hago” ''o “Me resultaría difícil no poder volver a comerlo”'': o bien son ultraprocesados, su carga glucémica es alta o contienen gran cantidad de grasa (palatabilidad). Destacan sobre todo este último: cuanto más palatable, mayor el problema, porque más nos gusta. ¿La cuestión? ¡El queso no gana en ninguno de los dos experimentos!, y por mucho. En el primer experimento queda el 16º y 10º en el segundo (de 35, en ambos casos). Sin embargo, se le compara con el crack o la cocaína por parte de los medios. ¿Entonces? '¿La vida vuelve a tener sentido? '¿Entonces? ¿Fue sólo otro caso de amarillismo periodístico? Sí y no. Lo cierto es que esta polémica sirvió para que se hablara de cuál podría ser el factor adictivo del queso. Porque la cuestión es que tenerlo, lo tiene. La historia da otro giro dramático. Esta posible adicción podría estar provocada por la presencia de β-Casomorfina (BCM), péptido presente en la β-Caseína láctea, liberada durante el procesamiento que da resultado al queso. Ahora bien, ¿cuánta hay? La EFSA redactó un informe sobre una de las BCM, concretamente la'' β-Casomorfina-7'' (BCM-7) y su impacto en la salud. ¿Qué se puede destacar de este informe respecto al tema que nos atañe? Conocer la cantidad concreta de BCM en general o BCM-7 en particular es muy complejo, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de péptidos generados en la proteolisis de la caseína; por otro lado, en este informe no habla de toda la cantidad de BCM, se centra en la de BCM7. En esta revisión sobre los péptidos bioactivos derivados de alimentos, se cita: Shown that theoretically 33mg of BCM-7 can be derived from the digestion of 1 g of b-casein, which although '''not a significant amount of material nutritionally, is potentially significant physiologically'.'' ¿Entonces? Estamos como empezamos. La pregunta para definir sobre la adicción del queso empezaría con un: ¿Pasará al torrente sanguíneo la Casomorfina? Y sobre esto, sabemos que probablemente sí haya una parte que pase, sobre todo cuando existe un aumento en la permeabilidad intestinal. Y, aquí estaría la clave, ¿pasaría en la cantidad suficiente como para generar un sistema de recompensa que genere adicción? 'Sabemos que la BCM tiene una décima parte del poder adictivo de la morfina y que las dosis máxima de morfina por día autorizada para adultos, para aliviar dolor, es de 360 mg. Entonces. El ''carácter adictivo que se le concede al queso, '''¿será por su palatabilidad o por sus componentes? That’s the question… ¿Y no es el sentido de la vida hacerse continuamente preguntas? ¿Entonces, en qué quedamos? Así que, ¿el queso es adictivo? Quién sabe. Pero, ¿hay que preocuparse? Según el consumo, pero probablemente haya que preocuparse más de otros componentes que aparecen en el queso, y según individualidades concretas, antes que de la casomorfina por su poder adictivo… porque quizá lo tiene, pero ¿consumimos suficiente?, ¿cuánto queso tendríamos que comer para…? Eso depende del global de la dieta y de la manera de pensar de cada persona. Ningún alimento es imprescindible. ¿Queso o café? Nunca elegiré uno sobre el otro. Más curiosidades por el queso por uno de los blogs que cualquiera debería tener de cabecera: Gominolas de petróleo. Categoría:COMIDA Categoría:Conspiracion Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Comida Categoría:Realidad Categoría:Alimentos Categoría:Queso Categoría:Mk-ultra Categoría:Receta Categoría:Secreto Categoría:Ultrasecreto